fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
One Cross
One Cross ''is the first episode of Season 1 and first overall for the TV show ''101 Crosses. In the streets of Okoyo, teenage orphan X joins the 101 Crosses. The reception for the episode was (placeholder). Synopsis The episode begins with a bird's eye view of the bustling metropolis of Okoyo. Technology is being developed, war is ending, and the planet of Terra is heading towards a brand new era of peace. But not all are happy, and Okoyo's streets are as brutal as ever. One such case is an orphan who goes by the handle X, and is dashing away from a restauraunt he stole from. X finally finds shelter in an alley, but danger is always there, and a member of a local gang comes to collect a loan paid for X so he could eat. X, not expecting for the gang to catch up with him freaks out. The member gets near with his pistol, but is knocked away by a blast of frozen ice that freezes him and breaks. X, realizing what he has done runs out from the alley at high speeds. X wakes up in a warm bed in a nice room. However, rather than expressing gratitude, he remarks about how uncomfortable it is. He gets up and tries to unlock the door and finds it is locked. X knows that it is much too nice to be prison, and tries multiple times. He gets frusterated and blasts a blast of ice at the door once more. He remembers what he did and knows he has to control it, and wonders what will happen now. As he lies on the door, it is knocked open by a blast of flameand X exits to find someone with powers of fire. The man asks X to go back, but X refuses and a duel begins. Both fire rapid blasts of energy at one another, but they even each other out. They begins to duel hand-to-hand, and while X's agility and dirty hits do some damage, the other man's trained fighting style defeats X. X closes his eyes and prepares to die, but hears a more calming voice, one telling the other man away. She introduces herself as Headmistress Sofósi. She explains that X is a member of 101 special people living throughout the world known as "Crosses" who have special powers. X is in denial, but she continues and explains that she leads an ancient academy that is named Cross Academy where these people are trained. She offers him help in controlling his powers and a way to become a better person. While X has little care for morality, he does realize the benefits of having shelter from other gang members and the police. X reluctantly agrees and is introduced to his primary teacher at the academy: the man he fought previously, named Master Cross Jak Gray. Both object to the idea, but Sofósi tells them that they can both learn from the experience, as they both have problems forming relationships and are strong willed. X heads to his room, as does Jak Gray. X holds up a sad ball of ice as Jak holds up an angry ball of fire, both pondering the future and their new teacher/student. Trivia TBA Reviews (Add yours here) Category:Episodes